


They Hang ye for Buggery

by wrennette



Category: Sharpe - All Media Types
Genre: Ben's probably underage, But if he's old enough for military service, Frottage, I wrote this so long ago I forgot about it, M/M, Sharpe's Enemy, TV 'verse, and if he's old enough to have canon sex with a camp woman, archiving old words, he's probably old enough to mess around with other boys, look what I found in my drive, they hang you for buggery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the rifles have freed Adrados, Daniel Hagman and Ben Perkins become lovers. (Sharpe’s Enemy. Hagman/Perkins)</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Hang ye for Buggery

**Author's Note:**

> Sharpe and associated characters belong to Bernard Cornwell. Author makes no money, etc.

“Scared the bloody piss out of me lad,” Hagman breathed, holding the boy, Perkins, gently against himself. 

“Scared myself,” Perkins breathed back, sagging slightly against the larger man. Hagman gave a soft laugh, then pushed Perkins away slightly, raising his rifle and firing off. Perkins darted ahead, and they were soon in the fray of battle in the courtyard of the convent. Later, much later, Hagman dropped down next to Perkins at the fire. Perkins smiled warmly up at the older Chosen Man. Hagman smiled back, and leaned slightly into Perkins, bumping their shoulders together. 

“Well done today me lad,” Hagman murmured. Perkins’ smile widened. All of the older Chosen Men looked out for their youngest, their lucky lad, but Hagman especially had always taken care of Perkins. 

“Here,” Cooper said, and passed a bottle. They each took a nip, and Perkins relaxed a bit, propping himself against Hagman. Perkins felt the warm pressure of Hagman’s hand against the small of his back, almost a half-embrace. Because of the difference in their heights, Perkins’ head rested just so on Hagman’s shoulder. The older Chosen Man rubbed Perkins’ narrow back, letting him lean there. They played cards and told stories and sang, and then Hagman gently scolded Perkins off to bed.

“Stay with me Daniel,” Perkins murmured sleepily as he shrugged out of his jacket and pulled a blanket around himself. Hagman hesitated, then nodded. He reached down, loosing the blanket enough to roll both of them together. Perkins hummed softly in satisfaction then nosed up under Hagman’s jaw. 

“Steady lad,” Hagman said roughly. His arm, which had been around Perkins’ waist, shifted slightly, his hand resting tentatively on the upper swell of Perkins’ firm buttocks. Perkins just nuzzled closer, then rubbed his whole body against Hagman. 

“Go on Daniel,” Perkins breathed, fitting his hands between their bodies and stroking along the row of buttons closing Hagman’s uniform.

“They hang ye for buggery,” Hagman breathed, his hand grasping Perkins’ buttocks more firmly, kneading.

“And who’d I tell, nor any of the lads?” Perkins urged, then kissed Hagman’s neck, then up along his jaw to speak directly in his ear. “I’ve no wife, nor have you, nor any camp woman. And I ain’t asking to be buggered. Just a bit of fun is all.” Hagman groaned softly, his other broad hand coming up to cup Perkin’s smooth face. The boy was barely old enough to shave. 

Hagman stared at Perkins for a long moment, gauging his sincerity, his interest. Perkins continued to frot gently against the older Chosen Man, his deft fingers working between them to undo Hagman’s uniform coat and then the laces of his shirt. Hagman moaned softly, then gently tugged Perkins’ face close, and kissed him, softly at first but then more deeply. 

Perkins kissed back sloppily, enthusiastic but unpractised. Like all the Chosen Men, Perkins had taken his share of whores. He’d never kissed or made love with a girl he cared for though, and Hagman would be his first man. All the same, Perkins kissed back, sweet and eager. Hagman groaned softly, sliding the hand on Perkins’ buttocks southward, kneading the firm flesh and urging the smaller Chosen Man to straddle his waist. 

One hand on Perkins’ buttocks, the other holding his head in place for kissing, Hagman flexed his hips, rubbing his aching cock up into the apex between Perkins’ muscular legs. All the Chosen Men were mostly muscle and sinew tightly knit over bone, only Harper carrying much extra on him. Both Hagman and Perkins were lean, and Perkin’s slender build only made him look younger.

They rubbed together quietly, knowing they didn’t dare be discovered. They swallowed their moans, or breathed them into one another’s mouths or against one another’s skin. Perkins came first, his hips hitching jerkily as he spent in his trousers. Hagman came a few thrusts later, his large hand grasping possessively at Perkins’ firm buttocks. They continued to kiss for a while longer though, and remained rolled together in the blankets until the buglers sounded at dawn.


End file.
